User talk:The Dragon Demands
Pre-Administratorship Talk-page Archive Promotion I've upgraded you to admin. This will allow you to help with blocking vandals, altering certain limited pages and so on. Congrats, your work on the wiki has been very good :-) --Werthead (talk) 15:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) "There is difference between a grub and a butterfly; yet your butterfly was a grub. This Martius is grown from man to Dragon: he has wings; he is more than a creeping thing." ::-- Coriolanus, Act V, Scene IV Here do I swear fealty and service to the Game of Thrones Wiki, and to Werthead the Founder and head Administrator of the Wiki: to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Layouts You and me both! lol I had no idea how to do it, and couldn't find anyone, so I got the staff to help. :) 22:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Iron Price and Old Way I believe the Old Way is the more wide concept, which includes the "iron price", and it has been openly established in the House Greyjoy featurette. What do you think, separate articles or "Iron Price" as a subsection of the Old Way?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is that the Starks also call the Old Gods "the Old Way", in dialogue on-screen (episode 1, Bran answers Ned that Ned had to personally execute a Night's Watch deserter, because "our way is the Old Way"). It's vague enough that I think it may be better to put all of the ironborn info onto "Iron Price" (noting that they call the overall pattern "the old way"), but make a disambiguation page noting that this could refer to either the Old Gods of the North, or the ironborn raiding lifestyle.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :: I have placed the irnonborn Old Way - which mirrors AWoIAF - under "Old Way (ironborn)", just in case.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) House Front Page Game Porterfield is someone who works at Wikia, and there's a big effort by Wikia to publicise the Wiki at the moment as noted on the blog entry. Whether this is a good thing or not is up for debate: Boy Who Cried Direwolf has already pointed out several major flaws with it. It's also worth noting that the Wiki generates an absolute ton of hits and traffic for Wikia (and thus advertising revenue), especially during the time the show is on-air, so clearly they want to get in on that to advertise Wikia as a whole. However, we are also only able to do the work on the Wiki that we do because of Wikia providing the service, so giving something back to them seems reasonable, as long as it does not disrupt the Wiki itself too much.--Werthead (talk) 10:34, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a wikia-wide cross-promotion sort of thing (my criticisms were basically those off the Boy: having it on our front page would make people sign up just to compete then leave). But I didn't realize this was bigger than I thought it was. I guess I associated it with that girl who came on here trying to get us to sign up for her own fan awards despite never contributing, but this is different.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Why was it removed off the main page? Anything that is ever removed off the main page should be discussed (within reason of course). Something like that however, a slider created by a staff member, should not be removed. Will it be returning? 16:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I removed it because it wasn't discussed with us first.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:08, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's pretty safe to say that if the wikia staff created it, it's safe to keep on the main page. 16:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Redundant pic Made a mistake. Didn't notice that this pic was already uploaded so just wondering if you or somebody wouldn't mind deleting it. Thanks in advance. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Title_sequence_the_twins.png CestWhat (talk) 18:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Foresight I just discovered that you can protect uncreated articles.Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I was not aware. Then without delay, delete the article in question and protect its uncreated space.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kingsguard Season 3 Please, check the new forum on Kingsguard members in Season 3. Input would be appreciated.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello from Wikia! We've noticed the great work you've done on Game of Thrones Wiki and we were wondering if you have five minutes for a Skype chat this week. We have a couple of fun Wikia opportunities coming up, and we wanted to share them with you to get your input. Please message me back if you're interested. Thank you! Cshannon (talk) 13:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate blogs Hi Dragon. If I may, I'd recommend deleting duplicate blogs, such as this. The Wikia staff have already created a "what will happen in season 3" blog, and allowing users to start multiple ones will result in the recent activity page being reduced to an un-navigable mess of shallow, inane comments.-- 17:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Irri's departure Acharia has said very clearly on Reddit that the visa issue has been overcome and she could have stayed on the show easily, but the writers decided she should go. Have clarified that on the relevant pages. We can go back to being grumpy at Dan and Dave for the decision :) --Werthead (talk) 11:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :...Darn them. And Jhiqui has vanished into the ether.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) How does it work with the 'In the books' category. Which kind of info may be put in there to still be.. true to the series. I'm obviously new to editing anything on wikia :] Grumphy (talk) 21:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay...thanks for your effort..."in the books" is supposed to be SPOILER FREE but relevant information from the books; it ceases to be a spoiler if the TV series outpaced it. For example, Joffrey's humiliation of Sansa in the courtroom in the fourth episode of season 2 was much more graphic in the books, so we might explain how that was done differently. Oh, just general background information that the books gave about the characters that the TV show hasn't yet but doesn't "spoil" anything. Just try and we'll correct stuff and you'll learn by example. When in doubt....if you're unsure of what to add, logically, don't add hundreds of posts a day (some idiot a few months back would make hundreds of bad edits a day to "in the books" while admitting that he didn't know what he was doing. This wasnt' "learning" this was "ignoring our warnings". Well, for that information you posted about Rhaegar for example (sorry I yelled) that stuff about his personality or appearance would go under "in the books" - it doesn't really spoil anything to say he enjoyed reading and was quite scholarly before taking up the sword, etc. This is "public knowledge" you see; but shocking revelations about Rhaegar from later books should not be put in (i.e. you really shouldn't bring up Jon Connington at this point). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your answer. I see now, and ofcourse no problem about the yelling. I understand it must be frustrating to see newcomers make bad edits while the rules have grown custom to you. I would really like to edit a few of those 'In the books' categories and will keep in mind what to write and what not to. Ofcourse I won't make many at the same time and I'll check if anyone changes what I wrote. I would really like to contribute to this wikia as I've been using it for a long time and this seems like a great opportunity to learn and keep expanding my knowledge of GoT. Again, thanks for your time and I promiss to do better in the future. Grumphy (talk) 23:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) TV!Alayaya I don't think she appears. It would be too much of a stretch in speculation.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose so. Well, could we use a screenshot of her on the "Summer Islands" page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Macumba Yup, actually. We can certainly have an article about it (it falls into the same category as grumpkins and snarks, or legendary stories). Once S3 kicks in, we can even bring in a comment about the proper giants in the world and how Macumba doesn't fit their description). Also, it doesn't matter if it's not mentioned in the books. If it's mentioned in the TV show, that's fair enough. I actually had a good thought on the canon/continuity differences between the two shows: GAME OF THRONES is the Marvel Ultimates version of ASoIaF. The same story and characters, but completely separate from the original with the freedom to do its own thing if it wants.--Werthead (talk) 22:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) CestWhat I just saw that you decided to go ahead and block him.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:11, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, things were on a downward course. Particularly right before the Season 3 premiere, we don't need this. I did what had to be done. Well...do you disagree? You said he had strikes. If I misunderstood and you don't think he should remain banned, I will not oppose you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Knights and nobility Knights are not considered to be nobility, but they have their own set of rights and privileges which are similar. They have the right to trial by combat and landed knights have the rights of laws and gallows (i.e. to set rules on their land which do not contravene the king's law and to execute criminals for heinous offences). In theory, a knight, even a hedge knight, should still be treated with respect and courtesy by everyone, although in practice a hedge knight will be looked down upon by a sworn sword or a lord. Being a knight is something of a big deal in Westeros (as seen by Ser Hugh refusing to talk even to the personal representative of the Hand of the King in Season 1 because he's not a knight), but not as big as being a proper lord.--Werthead (talk) 10:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat? :) 00:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) 50 mins! Are you excited?!! Ah, FINALLY time for Season 3! :) 00:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I'm enraged. Ch'Vyalthan took enough time from us (combined with CestWhat's pestering this past week) that we have a lot of work to do that we didn't finish. I do *loosely* have all of the Culture stuff I wanted to get up, well most of it (though it needs quotes and images). I kept putting off revamping the Dragons article for months; I want to lock it (every yahoo anonymous IP editor comes on to edit the shiny dragons article "because dragons are cool!", randomly inserts some sentences without realizing they're redundant, then leaves never to edit again. Also why I've at least blocked all of the major character articles from anonymous editing - seriously, the "Robb, Jon, Tyrion, Arya, Daenerys, Dragons" crowd buzzing the wiki just goof up the rest of us. (sigh) -- I should be done fixing up all the Culture stuff and such soon enough, but I haven't been able to rewatch the first two seasons "with a fine toothed comb", pausing scene by scene to squeeze every ounce of info out of them (I only just finished "Lord Snow"). I can't wait for episode 9 of Season 3, that's when all the shallow fans will get their surprise - the folks on Entertainment Weekly or blogs or whatever that only watch the show because it's "watercooler TV" or for the sex scenes; they have no idea what this story is.--The Dragon Demands (talk) ::I haven't read the books yet, but I am up-to-date on them and know the spoilers. The wedding scene is going to be rough! Do you think we should go ahead and lock/protect some main pages? 00:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, do you think we should change the "Episodes" tab up top? Remove "Pilot Episode" so that "Season 3" link can fit? 00:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh seriously! Wow. I am so excited! Yeah, I noticed her dragon's had more "bad-ass" moments than Dany actually did. lol 00:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Anyone who wants to compare the pilot episode would be reading the article on "Winter is Coming" and see the link to "previous episode". By the way, I was interested in creating a new top-level tab on "Culture and Society" separate from "Episodes" and "Characters" so casual fans will find those easier (I suspect that most of them just click on "Tyrion Lannister" and the title of the most current episode - how would they even find "Faith of the Seven"?) - but I have no idea how to do that. Oh Dany gets "badass" moments independent of the dragons in book 3 -- well the dragons are cooler than ever and they are an extension of her, but we're not just staring at CGI dragons anymore; her story picks up. Remember: the idiot hands her the whip. He handed her the god-damned whip. Dear god I couldn't tell if I was laughing or crying.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL! Oh man, I cannot wait! 20 more minutes. I'm so excited, but then I remember, before we know it... Season 3 will be over too :( I went ahead and protected Valar Dohaeris as well. For now, I will go ahead and remove the pilot tab and add Season 3- we can work on the others later :) 00:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Races I think a culture template infobox would be more accurate for human peoples. For example, it is implied that Dothraki and Lhazareen pretty much share teh same racial background, but their cultures are different.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Question I noticed one of the soldiers at Harrenhal had an X broach on his armor. I know I've seen Joffrey torchering a guy, while chained/roped up in an X shape. What does a man on an X mean? 06:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Valar Dohaeris locked I would have added a cast list to the episode, if the episode was not locked. If you want people to add something you have to unlock the page. I can see every episode page is locked.--Mesmermann (talk) 17:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh thanks for reminding me; it was locked to prevent knee-jerk over-editing during the hype of the season premiere night. I have unlocked it now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi there! I know the message you sent me was automatic, but thanks! But there's one thing I need help with also. I was looking through pages to see if they needed any editing and I came across the Sophie Turner page and I was about to edit it, but it was locked. Could you unlock it, please? Thanks again! :) 20:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Admins who are inactive Have you noticed we have a few Admins who have been inactive for quite sometime. Should they continue to be Admins? What is your take on it? 02:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :...I am deeply angered that they essentially abandoned us to suffer the deprivations of Ch'Vyalthan's Reign of Terror from October to January Fall 2012. The question is not "if" an inactive Administrator should continue in their position, but "how long" of an inactive period warrants removing their Adminship.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. LordofOnions is about 2 years inactive and KarinS is a year. Should we bring this to Werthead? 03:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Indeed.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I am also asking the staff to change the word "Admin" on our profiles, to "Knight" :) 03:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think we should change the name; I've seen problems with this on other wikis that take on specific in-universe names for Admins or Moderators. Titles like "Administrator" or "Moderator" are universal and carry weight when you're chewing people out. Fansites that call their Admins "Rangers" or "Wizards" etc., the title doesn't carry the same weight anymore.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Really? I've never seen a problem with it before, and I've had it on several Wikis. Hmm. Well if they do change it, and it causes an issue, we can always change it back 03:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Real life often gets in the way of contributions. People get into relationships, get new jobs that are exhausting, or simply lose their passion for a project after putting tons of work into it. I'm certainly grateful to those admins and former contributors who did lots of work who, for whatever reason, are no longer contributing. If they also executed the position of admin well before in the past, I see no problem with them retaining the position if and when they return. Certainly I've been highly active on wikis in the past and have essentially given up on them to work on this one, but intermittently return to work on the others when I have the time. I see no reason to remove admin powers from anyone unless they are actually abusing them.--Werthead (talk) 11:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) For example, and as QueenBuffy knows, I am the Bureaucrat of Buffyverse Wiki, but have taken a long break because mantaining that site was a lot of work, and chose to contribute here. I don't know when I'll go back there.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:57, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Well okay if Queenbuffy has nothing else to say either, then nevermind.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Descriptions I was wondering about certain adjective vocab words on some pages. For example: in the Daenerys Targaryen article, the image states drogon is the size of a small dog, but in the description you wrote he is the size of a large dog''S''. i dont want to undo your change, but i do think it would be better to have consistency between the image text and the article text, also, Drogon is the size of a small dog, not a large one, it says so in the books (chapter 27) and also simply from common sense.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 14:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh...I had intended to write "large dog" one every article, and if that was inconsistent it was a mistake. I'm a cat person so I kind of forget just how large dogs can get (St. Bernards, Mastiffs, etc.). If the books stated "small dogs", then yes we should say "small dogs" in our descriptions ( I remember from A Clash of Kings that Dany points out that Dragons seem a lot bigger than they actually are, because they're creatures of mostly wing, neck, and tail; their body cores are much smaller - which they'd kind of have to be, to in any way plausibly be able to carry their own weight in flight).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Family name On the SSM section of Westeros.org - the site is down again right now - GRRM actually outlines how surnames work in Westeros. Basically, there are no hard and fast rules. A woman from a powerful family might choose to keep her name if marrying into a less powerful one, explaining Cersei; Robert might be king, but the Lannisters are richer, older and more powerful by themselves than the Baratheons. OTOH, the Starks and Arryns are far more ancient, powerful and richer than the Tullys, so Cat and Lysa change their surnames. With equal families there might be a bit of give or take between them. This doesn't really help with the Talisa situation though, since the rules for changing names between Westerosi and Essosi marriages have never been established. Talisa now being called "Talisa Maegyr Stark" might be the best course, since, even if she is related to the ruling Maegyrs of Volantis, the Starks are still considerably more ancient (Winterfell having been founded 3,000 years earlier even than Valyria).--Werthead (talk) 17:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Split Battle of the Camps from Whispering Wood I was wondering, since you're one of the main contributors of Battle of the Whispering Wood article, if you could extract the "the Camps" info from it and create the Battle of the Camps article?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Dark Wings, Dark Word Locked Will you open Dark Wings, Dark Words when the episode aires because I want to add cast credits to the episode. Thanks. --Mesmermann (talk) 19:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) CestWhat sockpuppets I'll deal with them myself.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Damn, you went ahead... I wanted to showcase their flayed skins on my hall. Oh well--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Sockpuppets count as one person, they don't get new spikes on the wall.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: You know, I was under the impression that "Quotablecharacters" was Ch'vyalthan reincarnated.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:23, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I lay awake at night afraid that LovelyChrys, Ch'Vyalthan, and CestWhat are going to band together to form their own Legion of Doom (like an out of universe House Blackfyre). But they lack conviction.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:26, April 11, 2013 (UTC) OMG DD now THAT is hilarious. Legion of Doom&Gloom! lol 18:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::I do imagine CestWhat getting annoyed with Ch'vyalthan's not understanding anything while Chrys tries to make everyting all about her, and then yelling "I'm surrounded by idiots". User:Astapor Another CestWhat sockpuppet, I think. First few edits have been fiddling around with the "née" in female character intros.-- 17:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) House Lannister Oh, they have always been my favorite... I don't know why it took me so long to update my home page! lol 01:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :In the trailer for And Now His Watch is Ended, do you know who the character is, who is wearing the eye patch? I have a good screencap of him. 04:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe that is Beric Dondarrion, leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:57, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Ahh, you guys are so smart!!!! 05:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Whores from the books I clearly heard "Marei". Don't remember well the other two.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Problem is that I'd only be spelling them phonetically. Funny thing is I heard complaints that there was "a lot of nudity" in this episode, but to be honest, I think it's not too bad so long as 1 - It's an established, canon couple (Robb/Talisa - why was there no Eddard/Catelyn as in the books?), or 2 - it's an actual brothel with "customers". Some of the "sexposition" scenes strained credibility. But "Tyrion and Bronn reward Pod with a trip to Littlefinger's brothel" - plausible enough without inventing new..."scenarios". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Character bios Remember that these should be concise summaries of the characters' actions, not hyper-detailed narrations of entire scenes.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I know, thank you for making the Missandei article more concise; when I'm in a hurry I just write all I can and don't focus on concision (the logic being that it's easy to cut extra stuff out later).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Josephine Gillan as Marei Good work on spotting she's the "new prostitute" in Season 2... could you please merge the two articles while I work on "Kayla".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I wasn't the one that noticed that. I'll get on the characters...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, if it wasn't you then lets make sure this is accurate.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Just wanted to mention- I know you are tired of seeing the same ol' mistakes from editors, but remember to try and remain friendly. Your tone can come off rather "harsh" and we want to keep contributors coming back here :) 06:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, okay.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Princes in the Tower I think there may be an echo of them there, but much more overt is the reference of the 'Princesses in the Tower', King Baelor's sisters whom he locked in the Maidenvault of the Red Keep so they would not tempt him to carnal thoughts. They had a happier ending though :) --Werthead (talk) 07:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :The phrase, yes, but Richard III didn't exactly lock up Edward V to prevent him from tempting him with carnal thoughts.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Spare time we don't have. I know we don't really have "spare" time, but if you happen to find some, I could use some help going through these uncategorized files and either delete them, or categorize them properly. I figured if we all do a little here and there, they will eventually get finished :) Special:UncategorizedFiles 20:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Interview with talent from Game of Thrones Hi, Please let fans know that I did an interview with Michele Clapton, who designs the beautiful costumes for Game of Thrones. It can be read at http://thecmagaznineonline.com Thanks, Brenda 23:45, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ships There's only one ship they have at all, which filled in as Theon's ship at the start of Season 2, Black Betha, Fury and Daenerys's ship as well. They actually wanted to build two of different designs and sizes so they could vary it up, but HBO said no.--Werthead (talk) 15:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Gybeding Another sockpuppet??--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Contacting Wikia Staff You should be able to find an appropriate link to them Here. Someone will contact you via email or through this Wikia page within 2 business days usually. 05:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Titles While i do belive Daenerys's Dragons should still be named after there book names, some people might not know them, and thus search them under the names "Black Dragon", "Green Dragon", and "White Dragon". Is there anyway to make it so if someone searches said names it redirects to them? Like adding to there articles "Drogon, also know as the black dragon" as an example.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 08:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Small Council Image If you look at the image details here: You will see that his image was on lots of other pages. You may want to go through them and delete the broken links; or restore the image and mess with it later. Just wanted to give ya heads up :) 17:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh crud. Thanks for the headsup I'll check out the other pages.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Spammer Yo, i think this guy: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/49.145.54.90 Put a bunch of links on the new episode article, they are spam. Locked page It's hard for me to edit And Now His Watch is Ended when it's locked. Wll you please unlock it.--Mesmermann (talk) 02:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, sorry; as you can see from the above post, people kept vandalizing it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) And now his watch is ended Just finished the episode... one word. WOW! You were right about Dany! That was just amazing! 06:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I told you: book 3 is why people are Daenerys fans, not even the book 1 Dothraki stuff so much (as a guy, the whole "swept away by fierce barbarian whom I nonetheless master with seduction" pulp trashy romance novel storyline kind of stuff....I really don't grasp very well. But that's why I didn't think to make a Dany/Drogo page...). The idiot hands her the whip. Oh god you should have seen this in the books: the cat-o-nine-tails they give her has razor-blades stuck at the ends so it will really tear flesh off of any slave you hit with it: after saying "a dragon is no slave", Daenerys punctuates this by quickly slashing the whip across Kraznys' face....ripping a large amount of Kraznys' flesh off his face. TV show chose not to do that, eh, might have been too much for TV. :From here on out, this Targaryen party is going on tour.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I cannot wait! That ending gave me chills!!! It was AHHH, just so great! BTW, I noticed you've been blocking a lot of users who may or may not be CestWhat. We need to somehow be really sure it's the sockpuppet before blocking. I'd hate if we blocked innocent editors. Oh, I was really surprised by Joer's death too! I didn't see that coming! 07:22, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :::They follow an insultingly similar pattern: no one else is really editing dialogue templates and working on family trees, I mean *new* users don't just jump on and start doing that. So far, anyway, no one has followed up by complaining (using anonymous IP address) that their account was banned for no reason; pretty sure it was actually CestWhat each time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Certain bastard Soo.. from what we've learned from the fourth episode this season, do you think it's safe to unite the pages of certain character and certain Boy, or do you think that we stil need a confirmation? http://25.media.tumblr.com/afeea73200a272d1ef43d189a92d5aad/tumblr_mln127cUuE1qhnk1to2_500.gif :I think it would still be a spoiler by this point. Perhaps after "Kissed by Fire" we'll be able to merge them. 20:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::We've all known who is who since before Season 3 began. It's not a matter of if "we" fans know: the wiki needs to be spoiler-free for fans who haven't read the books. Similarly, when Season 1 began, we couldn't just write "Joffrey isn't really Robert's son", that was obvious, but had to wait until the show actually revealed it. So until we hear "the name" on screen, we can't use it - heck, his name hasn't actually appeared in dialogue at all yet; his dad refers to "his bastard" but that's it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:00, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::His name is mentioned in a letter, but lets keep it that way for now.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::While they did release a good official photo of that letter in the "Inside the Episode" feature, it wasn't visible on-screen. Again the casual fans don't really pay attention to such things.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:07, April 24, 2013 (UTC)